


Rywalizacja.

by soulfull



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Żeby mógł stać się pierwszym szermierzem w Śródziemiu, musiał gdzieś zacząć.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny drabelek w wyzwaniu.

Był stracony kiedy po raz pierwszy wziął do ręki miecz. W jasny słoneczny dzień swoich dziesiątych urodzin.  
Uczył go najlepszy z najlepszych, złotowłosy pogromca Barloga.  
Dzień w dzień wracał z pola pokonany, , ale nie złamany. Ćwiczył, dopóki nogi nie zaczynały drżeć z wyczerpania.  
Wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień w którym zwycięży.  
Potem los się o niego upomniał. Odszedł.  
Walka z orkami nie miała nic z tamtej gracji, była brutalna, gwałtowna. Zabijał żeby sam nie zginąć.  
Gdy wrócił, stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, skrzyżowali miecze.  
Zwyciężył. Z uśmiechem stał nad mistrzem, przykładając mu ostrze do gardła. Rywalizacja była skończona.


End file.
